The Story of Ruxomar
This is the history of which is known of in Mianite Season Two. Here is the content in the books which stated the history of the gods. The first read one: Mianite is Good (Written by the victors) "A History of the Gods Our glorious shield and savior, Mianite, was once a child alongside his two siblings. Maturing faster than his brother or sister, Mianite became their instructor in matters ranging from academics to warfare, and most importantly, those of the spirit. Although the siblings rejected Mianite’s advice, he continually grew in confidence and compassion, becoming known as a being without fault to his name. Mianite and his quarrelsome brother, [Dianite] who shall not be named, soon established their spheres of influence in Ruxomar.' The brother, an insatiable prankster and manipulator, became a celebrated merchant of a cavern city inhabited by gullible dwarves. He built a monopoly of trade of '''Ruxomar', hoarding wealth for the dwarves and their select partners. His foolish acts resulted in the deprivation of hundreds of towns and villages.' Mianite, a being of higher mind, took up his dwelling in a frugal mountain city that pierced the clouds. Ruling it with gentle guidance, he offered protection to surrounding lands from an increasing population of dangerous monsters that had grown to plague '''Ruxomar. He offered it on the simple condition that all cities under him build a statue in his honor. His plans to establish a glorious empire were budding.' The sister, a known coward of desperate nature, hid herself away from the world’s affairs, wasting her days in swamps and valleys, and occasionally harassing the citizens of a mercantile port town.' News spread of the quarrelsome brother’s death. According to witnesses, an unknown assassin, draped in a charcoal cloak, had appeared in the cavern city and vanished with greater swiftness than any mortal creature could match, leaving the pitiful brother sprawling in a wake of spilt blood. At the brother’s funeral, Mianite resolved not to wither into tragedy, but to bloom out of it. In a spirit of reverence he would carry out his brother’s legacy, quarrelsome as he was, by assimilating the dwarven city as the first main extension of his new empire. The dwarven city, thrown into disarray by the passing of its key figure, cried out for rescuing. Mianite blessed them with absolute protection from the encroaching monsters which burrowed ever closer to the cavern.' Backed by a new intake of immense resources, a powerful military exploded into operation. Now commanding two bases – the city above and the city below – Mianite swiftly expanded the wave of his might, and finally found himself in a position to declare the truth: “In my world, there shall be no other gods.”' Civilizations increasingly declared their sole worship of him in order to receive the gift of his shielding. The song of his greatness grew until most of Ruxomar was embraced by its new, benevolent guardian.' The shining beacons of the world shined one name – Mianite. The god built his structures of governance around once lost lives, giving aid freely to those who embraced him as their supreme deity. The cowardly sister sank into despair and, as her nature dictated, disappeared into hiding. The last anyone saw of her was her turning back as she fled from the port town she had harmed – a town which, having its eyes opened by Mianite, would no longer stomach her poison.' And that is how Mianite became the shining shield and savior which all of Ruxomar adores." The second read one [[Tom "Syndicate" Cassell|Tom]]: Mianite is Bad (NOT written by the victors) "The world of Ruxomar saw its three gods grow up in relative tranquility. The two brothers quarreled over their forming ideals – Dianite’s being pleasure, and Mianite’s being order. The sister, Ianite, always reunited them by reminding them of their common desire to see life flourish. But the brothers’ hearts grew distant and their rivalry bitter even as Ianite clung to the belief that nothing would change. Mianite and Dianite, opposed in temperament but equal in ambition, soon established their spheres of influence in Ruxomar. Dianite, desiring no worship for himself but being a creature of persuasive allure, became a celebrated merchant of a cavern city inhabited by dwarves, offering them wisdom in the art of mining and selling precious ores. He built a monopoly of trade in Ruxomar, blessing the dwarves and their numerous partners with an overabundance of wealth. His industry stimulated Ruxomar’s economy, resulting in affluence even in realms outside his trade agreements. Mianite in contrast, took up his dwelling in a frugal mountain city that pierced the clouds. Rulling it as a sovereign being, he offered the protection to surrounding lands from an increasing population of dangerous monsters that had begun to irritate Ruxomar. He offered it on the simple condition that all cities under him built a statue in his honor. In secret he dreamed to one day establish an empire. Ianite watched in quiet fear as her brothers carried out their lives in fragile balance with the wider world. The goddess, who was denying in her heart that anything was wrong, passed her days strolling through the meadows, communing with eagles, and overseeing the pleasant lives of the residents of a mercantile port town. A jarring blow shook the world. News spread like a wildfire of Dianite’s death. According to witnesses, an unknown assassin, draped in a charcoal cloak, had appeared in the cavern city and vanished with greater swiftness than any mortal creature could match, leaving Dianite sprawling in a wake of spilt blood. At Dianite’s funeral, held beneath the lofty arches of the cavern city, Ianite saw through her tears and unexpected lightness in Mianite’s face – a sort of liberation. In denying his involvement in his brother’s death, Mianite could not be held in firm suspicion. Gods could not kill other gods; they had tried before. And even if the assassin was acting on the orders of Mianite, how could anyone hope to bring forth proof? The assassin became widely regarded as a stranger – an isolated attacker. Taking the opening his brother’s death provided, Mianite realized his long held dream of creating an empire. The dwarven city, thrown in to disarray by the passing of its idol, was ripe for picking. Mianite offered the dwarves a deal they could not refuse – absolute protection from the encroaching monsters which burrowed ever closer to the cavern – and thus took control. Backed by a new intake of immense resources, a powerful military exploded into operation. Now commanding two bases – the city above and the city below – Mianite swiftly expanded the wave of his might issuing a new law: “In my world, there shall be no other gods.” Civilizations increasingly declared their sole worship of him in order to receive the gift of his shielding. The noise of his greatness grew until most of Ruxomar was subjugated beneath its new, benevolent guardian. Throughout the realm, the beacons of one god shone bright – Mianite. The god built his structures of dominance around once free lives, denying aid to those who refused him as their supreme deity. Countless villages fell into poverty or crumbled into extinction. The free people of Ruxomar held no hope of breaking Mianite’s grip as the majority of its fighting power was devoted to stemming the tide of monsters. The goddess Ianite sank into despair, watching the balance of the world swing unhinged. Broken by the embroiling chaos, she disappeared into hiding. The last anyone saw of her was her turning back as she bade farewell to the port town she loved – a town which, having turned its gaze to Mianite, no longer loved her. A prophecy stirred among the people of Ruxomar – a prophecy propagated by a lone priest who sang the coming of four heroes from the sky." Category:Lore Category:Mythology of the Mianite gods Category:Season Two